Ravena (Gakuen)
Overview An eccentric, busty cat-obesessed nekomata hanyou who works two roles as FFW Gakuen's Art Teacher and School Nurse who is a huge fan and assistant faculty member of the K-Club. She has a split personality within her which is known by quite a number of students. Has a Winged Neko-Manju named Punnya as a pet. She also used to be a former delinquent at FFW Gakuen during her student days. Appearance Ravena is a busty young woman with tanned skin and mid-length curly brown hair who posseses feline features such cat ears, nekomata tails and amber cat eyes. She is frequently seen wearing a white formal shirt that is stretched slightly across her large bust with a dark blue skirt, black nylon stockings and mid-thigh length black boots with silver laces. On her arms are a pair of golden shackles while around her neck is a golden cat bell attached to a black collar. Ravena possesses a baby-face as well as a short stature which tends to lead people who are not familiar with her on campus to believe she is a student. When in the Nurse's Room, she is seen wearing a white lab coat and large round frameless glasses that she wears there because it is troublesome to have around campus due to the frequent fights and the office is the only place she can wear them safely Outside, Ravena wears a small black jacket over a red sleeveless shirt with a black skirt, dark grey tights and her usual boots. When Ravena converts to her alternate personality, her hair straightens out, she becomes taller and appears more mature. Personality As the Art Teacher, Ravena is quite an eccentric artist who specializes in manga art but is well versed in other styles and methods of Art. She is a firm believer in self-expression and is skilled enough to read into people's feelings and personalities just by looking at their work or technique. She is frequently viewed as sweet, almost ditzy teacher who is easily loved by her students. Students who have studied under her best know that Ravena is a lot more wiser and intelligent than she looks and usually come to her for advice. Ravena also tends to be quite dramatic in a comedic sort of way. Despite also being the School Nurse, Ravena is revealed to suffer from heamophobia which tends to send her into a panic when exposed to a lot of blood. However, her healing abilities are quite strong making her quite a capable Medic when tending to injured students. Story Not many people knew this but when Ravena was still a student at FFW Gakuen she was formerly known as the infamous "MataHari" Raven's Familiar, one of the most feared names among the fighters of FFW Gakuen history. After adopting a Neko-Manju followed by a life-changing incident, she relinquished her infamous status and altered her appearance and name. After graduating, Rave came back as a teacher under the name Ravena Felidae and was also assigned the position of School Nurse by the Headmistress due to her healing capabilities. Sometime after meeting Illu on campus, Ravena hired the girl as her assistant Medic. Equipment Neko Bell: A magical item she and her pet Neko-Manju wears that helps suppress her split personality like Moka's rosary from Rosario Vampire. Golden Gauntlets: Golden shackles Ravena wears on her wrists that she uses to deflect attacks and projectiles. Twintail Whips: A pair of red and black whips that Ravena conceals in her tails when not in use. Usually she uses them to make her point or to gain attention when not in combat. Avatar Card: It resembles the Student Avatar Card except it has a gold strip that signifies it belongs to a faculty member. Ravena uses the card to activate her FFW transformation and gain access to her full powers. Punnya: Ravena's pet Neko-Manju who usually spends the day sleeping in the Nurse's Office, Art Room or Kurotsubasa meeting room. She appears when Ravena summons her. Perve-Pan: Basically a special reinforced frying pan that Ravena whips out of hammer-space to bash perverts (mainly Doppleman) on the head or as a shield to block them in their paths. She actually uses it at least 10 times a day. Powers Active Powers: Nekomata and Healing Magic. FFW Powers: See Ravena Felidae. Trivia -Ravena's large bust and cat-girl appearance tend to easily distract the many perverts on campus as she walks causing many accidents to occur when she is around. However, due to her ditziness Ravena has no clue that she is the very reason why her work as a Healer has been piling up. - The Kurotsubasa Club secretly nicknamed Ravena as "TaBoobies" due to causing over 60% of the casualties to the male population on Campus. -Ravena's wings only appear when she goes into full FFW form. -She is so far the only hanyo (half-demon) teacher on campus. - There is a secret fanclub for Ravena's Split Personality, Ravena Felis, called the Felis Following. -Ravena is most well acquainted with Shadow and Grim since they frequently take siestas in her office. If not, it's usually due to Shadow coming in to be treated or bringing in defeated opponents to be treated. In Grim's case, it's usually due being beaten up by angry female mobs who beat him up for Doppleman's antics or the fact that he keeps getting into some form of accident when they cross paths. -Being part Nekomata, Ravena can actually see Doppleman's presence and is the only one besides Grim who can physically touch him. She even has barrier spells placed in various locations on campus meant to solely to block him. Such places include Girl's Dormitory, Girl's Shower Rooms, Girl's Changing Rooms, Girl's Onsen, Girl's Spa, Nurse's Office, Girl's Bathrooms and the like. -She also carries talismans that she sometimes uses on Doppleman to stop or punish him. Category:FFW Gakuen